InFamous: Sly Threat Chapter 3: Zenith
Chapter Two: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous_Sly_Threat_Chapter_2:_Exposure 2 Days Later after battle with D.U.P Leader Dexter Quinn... Leo is in The Vanquisher's HQ Emergency Room for having way too much concrete and glass in his body... And Madelyn is staying by his side the whole time he has been there unconscious. He finally wakes up to a depressed Madelyn and they talk for a little... Leo: Uhh... Where the hell am I.... tries to lift head up but is too weak Madelyn: surprised ''L-Leo! ''lays her head on his chest and starts bawling out crying '' Madelyn: I thought... Y-You were gone!! Leo: Ah... How long was I unconscious? Madelyn: T-Two days... ''sniff ''Leo... What happened... How did you get in a fight with this guy... And Ray he's also looking for you guys... Idiot.... I swear.... Why do you do this stuff to yourself... Tell me what happened... Leo: Uhh... Well, me and the glass conduit had a plan to steal a shipment of Blast Cores going to Seattle so we could use it to lure Ray and end his terror.... That didn't work well... We ended up absorbing 3 each and leaving 1 for Ray... I think Tom, the glass conduit, has it... So yea... Tom and some other Spark Conduit by the name of Kurtis were kidnapped by Dexter Quinn the head of the D.U.P down in the East Coast and Ray. Tom called me ambush Dexter but that failed... And I guess I ended up like this... Madelyn: Oh my god... Blast cores?! Did you get new powers or abilities?? And oh my god!!! Leo: Y-Yea, I got Thermal Vision, enhanced speed, uhhh, absorption of heat, I'm able to produce more Icy-Flames and I can control whether it freezes when it touches something or not. Oh, and I can make ice-fire constructs... But yea... Madelyn: .... Leo: Look Maddy.... ''gets stopped by Madelyn kissing him on the lips '' Leo: !!!! Madelyn: ''stops kissing ''Leo... I'm just glad you're alright.... Look I hate how you are right now... You're so dark... Why won't you ever smile... Or be open to people. I don't know what you went through, but I completely understand and I respect that. But you don't know what I've been through though. I just get very worried about you and to be honest... Ugh.. I have feelings for you Leo and I want to understand you more!!! So please, open up to me and tell me everything that happened to you, and I'll do the same... Leo: ''heavily blushing ''M-Madelyn... Of course... ''Madelyn and Leo start talking about their past to each other telling each other everything about each other and eventually, their love for each other... Meanwhile, somewhere else.... Hunter: Wonder where everyone has been since that meeting? Hmm... Wait what? Sees news broadcast of Leo and Tom's fight with Dexter. Holy SHIT! Those guys fought Dexter Quinn! No way. I need to contact Leo..o-or Tom.. o-or someone involved in the fight that I can trust. TOM! I need to find Tom. Where we he be though?... Fuck it. I need to find either of 'em. starts looking for Tom Tom is inside The Conduit Alliance base and spots Hunter Tom: Oh hey! I figured out a plan. I'll call the others and bring them here. He pulls out the blast core Sterling: So what are you going to do with that Blast Core? Tom: Throw it in the bin. Not really, im going to use it to lure Ray, we need everyone here so i can discuss the plan. Sterling: Well, Leo isn't coming soon, he's injured. Somebody enters Max: Hi everybody Tom: Who the hell are you? Max: You forgot me this easily Tom: has a small flashback ''Oh yea, you're the guy at Rays hideout but how did you get here?? Max: I got my ways, however I heard about your little plan and I want to join you so what do you say? Sterling: Hmm, we'll need everyone we can. What's your power? Max: Darkness ,shadows stuff like that Tom: I guess we'll have to do this without Leo, Sterl, call Emma, Max call Kurtis, Christine, get the rest of the Alliance here. This plan HAS to work for the sake of conduitism. ''Suddenly fog enters the room and becomes Emma Emma: Well, I'm here. Light flashes and illuminates the entire room when a figure appeared. Kurt: You don't need to call me, I'm always there. Sterling: Hey guys, so where are we going to lead Ray? Max: I know a place we could go... Through the tunnels and get him to the city to the police and the people can know about him. But there must be lot of people there... Sterling: Interesting, what about you Kurtis? Tom: Its okay Max, i already got a plan, Kurtis will got to the Dup base and make Ray chase him while Emma gets the news team here and Max and Sterl will cause a bit of destruction to lure the cops here and then i place the blast core and Ray will transform in front of the police and the news team. And then we kill him. Sterling: Well, pretty good idea.... This better not go wrong... Does everyone agree with this plan? Emma: Of course I do. Well, Kurt, begin? Kurtis makes Ray chase him Tom: Emma, make something news worthy. Max and Sterling, go rob a bank without powers. We need the police, not the D.U.P. Sterling: Ah... okay... ready Max? Emma: What is news worthy but not D.U.P. worthy? Tom: An asteroid crash. Emma: I like how you're thinking! Smiles at Tom ''Where should It crash? Tom: Far from here enough to see Ray in action. Hunter: Maybe we could use my titan form to rampage through the city. It can sustain itself as long as I'm in direct contact with a light source. We should rip off the roof of the building to help sustain my titan form. That should get the DUPs attention. Tom: We don't want the D.U.Ps attention, we only need Ray from there, you want something to do? Help Max and Sterling rob a bank WITHOUT POWERS. Emma: So, to hit the tower 3 blocks from here? Tom: PERFECT!!!! You're a genius! ''And so, a meteor crashed in that location, alerting the news Sterling and Max leave to go quickly and easily rob a bank without their powers alerting the police. Tom: the NSPD are searching the place and the news crew are filming the asteroid crash site. Awesome! '' on phone'' Kurtis! Quick, get Ray here now!!! Henry: Not so fast! Points gun at Max and Sterling You were the robbers at the bank heist! You're under arrest! Sterling: whispering to Max ''I got this... ''They both get on their knees then a sudden random dust storm comes and blinds everyone's vision and Sterling picks up Max and flies full speed away from the scene Henry: So we got a runner, fun. '' He chases after them'' Tom: On phone Kurt, where the fuck are you? Some guy just chased Sterling and Max away. Sterling: He's chasing us? That idiot... flies to Tom Sterling: Bro, some guy is following us. I think he's a conduit. Henry drops down to them Henry: You have the right to remain silent! '' he traps Sterling with wire handcuffs'' Your coming to the station.Whispers Don't worry, Im a bioterrorist too, i won't take you to the DUP. ( please rate my character on deviantART http://thecryingwolf3553.deviantart.com/art/inFamous-Second-Son-Hangman-498697088) Sterling turns to dust and circles around the guy subduing him in lint. '' Sterling: You need practice with your powers dude... ''makes dust particles go up Henry's nose and knock him out A man appears in uniform Peter: Henry!!! shoots Sterling in the back Sterling falls to ground but as the wound starts healing Max comes in with a blade of darkness and slashes all around him Max: Unless you wanna die, I suggest you back off.... Or I'll cast you in a abyss of total darkness... Peter:Fuck you!!! '' Fires at Max'' Max: makes his body into darkness and quickly dashes past bullets and behind the officer '' Max: Any last words? Peter: I hope you burn in hell... Max: I am hell... ''swallows up Peter in darkness to hear his scream muffle until you don't hear it anymore. Henry sneezes then wakes up Henry: Peter?!? Where am I!!! calls Peter Peters phone is on the floor ringing Henry: YOU BASTARDS!!!! He shoots out hundreds of wires out and grabs everyone, strangling them and stopping them from using their powers I'm gonna make you pay for what you did a tear ran down his eye Hunter: Sir, you need to calm down Appears behind Henry with Flame mask on''' We didn't mean to hurt your friend. Trust me I'm also a conduit. Right guys? '' Henry: Yeah, you criminals didn't mean to so it's okay isn't it? You just murdered my best friend, he was like a brother to me, and you killed him! ' Tightens grip Sterling: ARGH, l-look! We are trying to lure an evil D.U.P AGENT, he's gonna kill us all and we are trying to get to him first!! We didn't mean it!! MAX b-bring him back!! Max brings out a portal and then Peter slides out unconscious... Henry releases them and runs to Peter Henry: Peter! checks him You're lucky he's alive. You said something about a D.U.P agent? Sterling: Hunter explain, I need to catch my breath.... Hunter: Basically, we're hunting and exposing Ray to possibly get the government against him and maybe kill him if we're lucky.'' I still don't know why I'm wearing my Flame mask.'' Henry: RAY?!? That bastard murdered my mother! Sorry but no, we're not killing him. We need to bring him in. Tom: We need to end him, he's a danger to conduitism! Henry: A life in prison will stop him. Tom: A prison cell won't stop him! He'll just break out. Henry: Defeating and exposing him will make him want to stay in there, he'll be too scared to show his face ever again. Tom: That won't work, tell him Sterl! Sterling: Dude, he is too strong... unless you can find someone to take his powers, he would just break out. Henry: Arg... Let's just expose him then we'll figure it out from there. Tom: Alright. Sterling: Fine with me... Kurtis now calls Tom.... Tom: Kurtis, where the fucking hell are you?!? It's been like an hour since you left! The NSPD are starting to leave! Hunter: Alright then. Pulls off mask. Let's expose Ray for who he really is. See if you can distract the NSPD and keep them here everyone. Tom, tell Kurtis to get Ray away from the rest of the DUPs. Calls Emma Hey, Emma. We need to make sure the news team stays. Keep them distracted long enough for Kurtis to get Ray over here. Alright everyone, Let's move out! Hangs up on Emma Emma causes waves of energy to fly from the meteor, causing the news team to be distracted and stay in place Madelyn suddenly comes in and gets blast core from Kurtis to get Ray. '' Madelyn: Sorry, I have a better chance of doing this than you ''she finds Ray and he sees her and starts flying to her as she uses her sand to travel quickly across the land Henry: I'll make the NSPD stay, they listen to me. He tells them that they should help escort the civilians away from the destroyed building. '''''Ray comes with a D.U.P. truck full of D.U.P.s with glass, wood and concerete powers. Madelyn: Damn that's alot of D.U.P.... goes to the meeting place ''Sorry, I'm taking Leo's place, I don't want him to get hurt so.... Oh and Ray's coming with LOTS of D.U.P. You ready guys? Sterling: Yup! ''gets dust all around and absorbs into body Max: Sure darkness all around him flourishes and absorbs into his body causing his body to go black but his eyes to glow red Madelyn: Shit... Ima lead him into a building... sand launches into the destroyed building while Ray follows her there Ray goes after her without any D.U.P.s. Ray: We both know how did you got your hands on the blast core. We both are prime conduits. We both know how much pain I can and probably will cause you. But, what we're different in is that one of us is getting the blast core, and the other doesn't. You can be the moron who defys me and dies, or you can be the smart one and give me the core. Madelyn: Gulps and is scared but stands her ground ''Look, I will NEVER give you this core. You going to have to get it from me... My league will be here any minute ''lying to intimidate Ray ''You're really gonna do this? ''backs up a little Quick edit button -->